As high-speed and/or low power consumption electronic devices have been demanded, semiconductor memory devices used therein have needed to have high-speed characteristics and/or low operating voltages. Magnetic memory devices have been developed as semiconductor memory devices capable of satisfying these needs. The magnetic memory devices may have high-speed and/or non-volatile characteristics so as to emerge as next-generation semiconductor memory devices.
In general, a magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. The magnetic tunnel junction pattern may include two magnetic layers and an insulating layer disposed between the two magnetic layers. A resistance value of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be changed depending on magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. For example, when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are anti-parallel (i.e., not parallel) to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a high resistance value. When the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a low resistance value. The magnetic memory device may read/write data using a difference between the resistance values of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern.
The insulating layer included in the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be deposited using a sputtering process.